Abba
by SophiaAntoinetteWolffDog
Summary: Warning: spoilers from episode "Shabbat Shalom"! During the last bit of the episode and a little beyond. What Ziva felt after losing her father, Mossad Director Eli David. She feels so alone now. Now, it was time to find out who did this and put an end to it. Rated T for some violence, a little blood and language.


Author's Note:  
I do NOT own NCIS or anything of that nature. All of it is owned/copyrighted by CBS and its writers and as such. I simply just used the quotes from the episode "Shabbat Shalom" ... It was easier to do it that way. So most of the ending of the episode is in here (SPOILERS). The extra stuffs is my work. You'll know what is my work and what is episode. Comments, critics and stuffs are much appreciated. I look forward to your letters. Here it is: Abba. My first posted fanfic! And i sincerely apologize if the characters don't sound like themselves. -Sophia

* * *

Abba

When you spoke of the past, of how I did the Shabbat blessing, I was torn for the very last time. I had to get out of that room, since the air quickly became stuffy. I couldn't breathe. I was still very angry about the murder you had committed. I closed the back door and dialed Gibb's number.

"Ziva…" His voice came through the phone within a couple rings.

"Gibbs, my father murdered Tyler Wilkes."

Those words came forth fast from my mouth. The next thing I knew, gunshots sounded off. The windows shattered and I fell to the ground to save myself from being hit. My phone landed near my head and my breaths were faster now.

"Ziva!" I heard Gibbs' fatherly worry came through the cell. The call had ended so I guessed he was already on his way toward me.

"Federal agent! Stop!" The shooter ran away from me. I took some shots toward him. He sped away in his car so I acted quickly. I jumped over the fence and came to the middle of the street and took some more shots at him. He was speeding toward me until I hit something. His car swerved and smashed into a van. I couldn't think about Director Vance, his wife or you, Abba.

"Hands in the air!" I got to the car but no one was there. My phone rang and I quickly answered it. "Gibbs…"

"What happened?" He asked, sternly.

"I do not know. I saw the shooter and went after him."

"Get back into the house!"

"Shooter's wounded, Gibbs. I'm not going to lose him." I made sure my intention was clear.

"I'm coming to you." Gibbs hung up the phone. I continued looking for the perpetrator as he (Gibbs) pulled up in his car. "You okay?"

"I'm fine…" I said with no hesitation. I still felt shook up from what had happened. The flashlight spotted toward the ground. "He's not," a deep breath escaped me. I felt a little relieved that I could still take a good shot.

We spotted on a point of a little more blood than just drips. "Stopped to rest." Gibbs pointed out.

"When I wounded him, he has lost too much blood. He also knows he cannot run."

"And so he hides." Gibbs seemed to understand how wounded dogs act when they are in pain. We were on the same page about the man. A helicopter light shone through the window of the garage where we finally found the man. Gibbs pounded on the door. "Federal agents!"

"We know you're in there!" I yelled after him. "We're coming in! Keep your hands where we can see them!" I managed to turn the knob and shone a light to the dog's face. "Hands!" I yelled.

"I did not expect you to come after me, rather checking on your father." The man seemed to mock me.

"What about him?" I asked with the gun, ready to shoot at him any second.

"Who are you!?" Gibbs asked with no emotion.

"A man with one last job to do. Do you have a light?" I thought he was going to smoke a regular cigarette until he bit down and began to convulse.

"There's poison in the cigarette!" I scrambled to his side.

"Get him on his side!" Gibbs commanded and we managed to flip him on his side. "Spit it out!" More commands from him.

"Don't die!" I yelled but the man was already gone. I grew angrier. I kicked at his side, cursing in Hebrew. I knew whoever sent him wasn't going to get away with this.

"Enough!... Let's go."

Gibbs sat in the drivers' seat while I took my seat next to him. He said no words to me and I didn't say anything to him. He turned the car to the right to get back on the road. We were headed back to the Vance house. An ambulance was already starting to leave as we pulled up. Someone was gravely hurt. I hoped it wasn't you.

Gibbs and I got out of the car, only to meet McGee. "The Director just left in the ambulance. He's ok, but Mrs. Vance was hit. I'm not sure how bad."

"What about my father?" I asked him. His eyes couldn't look at me. "McGee!" I grabbed his jacket but he still wouldn't say anything. He just stood like a stone man, or a guardian angel of some kind.

Quickly, I walked into the house, now to meet Tony in the living room. He was silent as well. His eyes looked at me with a wet, glassy look. "No… _Abba?_"

My thoughts swam and I could feel a little lightheaded. I walked slowly around the chair, only to find a reality that stabbed me with a thousand knifes. My mouth went dry. "Abba!" My voice broke and I felt tears come down. "Abba…"

I ran up to your limp body and moved you closer to me. You just slid toward my chest and I sobbed uncontrollably. Your eyes were still open, as though you were looking up at me, still expecting me to recite the blessing and asking for forgiveness. Through the tears, I began the blessing. I never forgot the words you have always taught me to say when I was a little girl.

"Who did this?" I heard Tony ask Gibbs through my inconsolable cries and words. Other than that, they were at a loss for words.

A couple minutes had passed, I had finished the blessing and my sobs were a little more controlled. Gibbs took a few steps forward. He kneeled next to me. "Are you going to be alright, Ziva?" His blue eyes looked at me, expectantly. He knew that I was weakened by this attack.

"I'll be fine…" I managed to croak through my tears. "I hope Jackie and Director are okay."

Gibbs nodded as he straightened himself back up. "I'm going to the hospital now to check up on them. Let's go… DiNozzo, McGee."

Tony looked like he didn't want to leave but he followed Gibbs out, anyway. "Can I come with you?"

"Yeah…" Gibbs sounded a little out of sorts. "McGee, you can follow in the other car."

"Okay, boss." McGee replied with a sigh. The three men left me to my father, alone.

The police had asked me questions and I did my side of the story of what happened. I couldn't justify the man's intentions. I finally cleaned up the tears off my face and my father was hauled away from the house.

I sat down in the car, thinking about what my life had become. I couldn't believe that I never got the chance to say any words of forgiveness. This car was the last place we got to talk alone and be alone. Now, I am alone, all by myself. I thought of how I lost Ari years ago to protect and save Gibbs. This hurt of losing my own father was worse than my brother.

"Oh, Abba! I'm sorry for what I've done. Your sins were too great but now I see that I'm a fool for not forgiving you. I forgive you. I love you…"

Thinking more in depth, I thought to seek out revenge. Whoever did this to you is going to pay. I will find them and kill them. I will ask for help, I am sure that my friends, my bosses, will justify me. If Jackie Vance is hurt bad, Director will want to seek revenge, too. I would if I was him.

Taking a deep breath, I shook my head to clear it a little so I could drive. I started the car and backed up into the street. I drove toward home. I couldn't go to the hospital, not when I lost someone myself. Finally, I arrive home and locked the door after I closed it.

I went to my bedroom and changed into night clothes and got my hair out of its ponytail. I didn't care if my hair or my makeup looked horrible. I took my phone out of my day pants pocket and collapsed onto the bed. I just wanted to lay in the dark. Silence filled the room but it didn't feel at all quiet. My thoughts still clouded my mind, making me have a headache.

I thought about tonight. I was late for a rescue for you, Abba and Director Vance. How unlike me to be late. But, the night went on and it's now done. I can't forgive myself for leaving your side when all you asked was a simple Shabbat blessing. I couldn't forgive you for what you had done then. Now, I seem to play the fool.

I fell asleep after a half hour of fighting emotions. My phone began to ring a couple hours later. It was a text message from McGee. "Jackie Vance is dead. I'm sorry for your dad."

How thoughtful of him to send out a sympathy note right away. I just let out a small smile because I knew my coworkers cared about me. I didn't answer the text and silenced my phone. I was going to have a difficult time sleeping tonight but I had to try. That dirty bastard who sent that assassin now made another enemy. He killed two of our beloveds.

And now, I officially vow my revenge for Director's family and my own. I will prevail and make sure I am justified. You may have taught me too well in the Mossad, Abba and I'm going to make sure that the teachings are put to good use. I'm declaring a personal war with whoever did this. I will win in the end. I am strong enough to continue to do this. For you. For Director Vance. For all of us.

With a hurting soul, I must rest now. I love you, Abba. I'll see you wherever you are when I'm done with this life. I promise you that.

Ziva David


End file.
